


FF#52 Coitus Interruptus

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Flash Fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have reconciled, but finding alone time to celebrate is proving difficult.





	

The first time it happened was really probably a good thing. They had started a hot and heavy makeout session over a bottle of Russian vodka. Clothes has started coming off and suddenly they heard the ding of the Foundry’s elevator and Oliver and Felicity jumped apart as if they had been struck by lightning.

They managed to put themselves together before Thea rounded the corner, and Oliver could see the panic and regret in Felicity’s eyes as she started to get sober.

The second time they were interrupted was the night they reconciled. A shouting match in the foundry (during which the rest of the team snuck out quietly) had ended in a hot makeout session, which morphed into a much-needed long conversation when they put the brakes on the kissing. They managed to repair their relationship and start anew, and were about to show their appreciation for each other physically when they heard a throat clearing behind them.

Normally, Oliver would have kicked Diggle out of the Foundry fast enough to give him whiplash, but since he was surprising them with his return from the Army he was welcomed with open arms.

The third time it happened, Oliver was seriously starting to consider changing the locks on all entries to the foundry.

They had given the team the night off and were about to head out on a date. They stopped by the foundry on the way so Felicity could set up some searches for more information on a crime pattern that had been popping up in the Glades. Oliver was, of course, distracting her with kisses on her neck. When she shooed him off, he started rubbing her knee.  His fingers started moving more north and Felicity gave up trying to focus. She let out a whimper when Oliver’s thumb brushed over her panties. She started to part her legs for him, but ended up groaning and slamming her head in frustration when the lair elevator dinged once again.

They heard the excited chatter of the newest members of Team Arrow, who were apparently too thrilled about their new roles as vigilantes to want to take a night off. Felicity gave a sad look and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

“I just want you to remember it was YOUR idea to bring in and train new members to this team.”

Felicity sighed and stood up to address the team, but Oliver grabbed her hand and cut her off.

“You guys have been doing great in your training, so Felicity and I are going to let you guys handle things tonight. Minor-crimes only. If you see anything big…call Diggle,” Oliver said as he dragged Felicity behind him toward the elevator.

“You aren’t even going to monitor us and make sure we are doing ok?” Artemis asked in surprise.

“Nope, you got this,” Felicity said with a giggle. “Do not call us unless there is an apocalypse or something. And even then, call Digg first.”

They climbed aboard Oliver’s Ducati and Felicity was so caught up in the feeling wrapping her arms around him after so long that she almost didn’t notice when he passed the exit to the loft.

“Where are we going?”

“I texted Digg when we were leaving the club. He’s going to stop in and keep an eye on the team, and he gave us permission to use their cabin for the weekend,” Oliver said.  “He also wanted to remind us that the foundry is not the appropriate location to make love.”

“It’s getting kind of ridiculous that we have to go to all this effort just to have sex. I mean, it’s not like we even have any kids or anything. That would be crazy,” Felicity said. “I mean, not the thought of us having kids would be crazy. I mean we just got back together and so much is going on right now and we are just not ready for kids.”

She could feel Oliver chuckle at her rambling as he drove the Ducati. He reached up and patted her hand.

“It’s alright Felicity, I knew what you meant,” Oliver said.

She grinned and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“But let’s start practicing for when we are ready,” Felicity said before bursting into laughter. “When I try to sound all seductive I can only come up with clichés.”

Oliver laughed and grabbed her hand again, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss.

“Funny thing is? It worked for me,” he said.

She snuggled into him as he steered the bike out of the city.


End file.
